wszechswiatyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Percy Jackson
Perseusz "Percy" Jackson - nastoletni półbóg, syn greckiego boga morza, Posejdona oraz śmiertelniczki Sally Jackson. Obecny partner Annabeth. Chłopak z przepowiedni o herosie, który ocali Olimp oraz jeden z Wielkiej Siódemki. Pomagał Apollinowi i Meg dotrzeć do Obozu Herosów. Znał też nordyckich półbogów i egipskich magów. Były pretor Nowego Rzymu. Historia Ojciec i matka Percy urodził się 18 sierpnia (Ostatni Olimpijczyk). Był wychowywany tylko przez matkę — Sally Jackson. Kiedy Percy był dzieckiem, jego ojciec — Posejdon, opuścił jego i Sally, dla ich własnego dobra. Kobieta mówiła synowi, że jego ojciec wyruszył na podróż po oceanie i już nigdy nie wrócił. Chłopak poznał prawdę dopiero po dwunastym roku życia. Możliwe, że Posejdon kiedyś odwiedził syna, gdyż heros pamiętał jego ciepły uśmiech i złotą poświatę boga. Kiedy był mały, pani Jackson wyszła za mąż za Gabe'a Ugliano, którego Percy szczerze nienawidził za brak szacunku do matki. Sally zrobiła to, aby chronić syna przed niebezpieczeństwami ze świata półbogów, gdyż odór Gabe'a Śmierdziela maskował zapach herosa. Dziwne zjawiska Kiedy Percy był w przedszkolu, do jego łóżeczka wtargnął wąż. Opiekunka tego nie zauważyła, ale gdy wróciła Sally, by odebrać dziecko, zastała go bawiącego się zwłokami gada, którego udusił gołymi rękami. W trzeciej klasie za chłopcem szedł pewien mężczyzna. Percy zgłosił to nauczycielom, a oni kazali tajemniczej postaci odejść. Mężczyzna poszedł sobie, pomrukując groźnie. Nikt nie wierzył chłopakowi, gdy przysięgał, że mężczyzna miał tylko jedno oko pośrodku czoła. W czwartej klasie pojechał na szkolną wycieczkę na zaplecze Akwarium, by oglądać rekiny. Percy przez przypadek nacisnął niewłaściwą dźwignię i cała klasa wpadła do basenu z rekinami. W klasie piątej był na szkolnej wycieczce na pole bitwy pod Saratogą i niechcący uruchomił armatę z czasów wojny o niepodległość. Pocisk trafił dokładnie w szkolny autobus, choć szczerze wypierał się, że w niego nie celował. Wycieczka do Metropolitan Muzeum of Art Pod koniec szóstej klasy wybrał się z klasą do Metropolitan Muzeum w Nowym Jorku. Podczas wykładu jego nauczyciela historii, pana Brunnera został przez niego zapytany o posąg Kronosa, a następnie o znaczenie mitologii greckiej w jego życiu. Na drugie pytanie chłopak nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Jednak przed odjazdem wdał się w kłótnię z koleżanką, Nancy Bobofit. Gdy Percy mrugnął okazało się, że ruda dziewczyna leży fontannie, na której wcześniej siedział i oskarżała go o popchnięcie. Zaraz potem pojawiła się nauczycielka matematyki, Pani Dodds, która nienawidziła ucznia, a wręcz kochała Nancy i zabrała Percy'ego do Muzeum. Gdy szli, inni uczniowie mówili, że woda, jakby ją chwyciła. W środku zamienił się w potwora o nietoperzowych skrzydłach oraz szponach. Sekundę później pojawił się pan Brunner i rzucił chłopakowi długopis, który zamienił się w miecz. Gdy pani Dodds zaatakowała szóstoklasistę, on przeciął ją mieczem, a potwor zamienił się w złoty pył. Gdy wyszedł z muzeum, nikt nie pamiętał matematyczki, a sama Nancy powiedziała, że uczy ich pani Kerr, a nie żadna pani Dodds. Yancy Academy Po powrocie do szkoły z wycieczki Percy nie miał czasu się zastanawiać nad tym co się stało na wycieczce, ponieważ musiał się uczyć do testów, a zważywszy, że miał dysleksję, musiał bardziej się postarać. Pewnego wieczoru podsłuchał rozmowę pana Brunnera i jego najlepszego przyjaciele, Grovera Underwoda. Nauczyciel rozmawiał z uczniem o bezpieczeństwie jego kolegi, co bardzo go zdziwiło. Testy wyszły Percy'emu bardzo źle. Wakacje Gdy Percy miał wracać do domu, Grover upierał się by jechać z nim. Mówił także, że jest jego obrońcą, co bardzo dziwiło Percy'ego, ponieważ to on go bronił przed łobuzami. Podczas jazdy autobusem pojazd przestał działać i przyjaciele wysiedli z niego. Spotkali tam trzy staruszki, które tkały gigantyczną skarpetę i w jednej chwili jedna z nich przecięła nić. Widocznie przestraszony Grover kazał koledze wsiąść do autobusu, w którym dał mu swój adres, by do niego przyszedł jakby coś się stało. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Grover poprosił, by na niego poczekał, gdy ten będzie w toalecie, jednak Percy szybko wsiadł do taksówki i odjechał do swojego domu. W domu zastał swojego ohydnego ojczyma, śmierdziela Gabe'a Ugliana, który wyłudził od niego pieniądze. Po chwili na szczęście przyszła jego matka, Sally Jackson, z którą chłopak pojechał jak co roku na plaże Long Island. Minotaur Wieczorem, kiedy Percy i jego mama siedzieli w domku letniskowym szalała burza. Nagle jednak ktoś zapukał drzwi. Gdy Percy odtworzył okazało się, że był to jego przyjaciel Grover. Miał on jednak dwie koźle nogi. Gdy Sally zobacyzła stwora, kazała obu chłopcom wsiąść do samochodu. Podczas jazdy coś przewróciła pojazd, przez co matka i syn musieli uciekać oraz dodatkowo nieść Grovera, który zemdlał. Podczas drogi na wzgórze, pani Jackson zostaje złapana przez Minotaura, jednak rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, co rozwścieczył potwora. Wściekły Percy, który pomyślał, że jego matka umarła zabił Minotaura jego własnym rogiem, po czym zemdlał. Obóz Herosów Misja Osobowość Percy jest odważnym, porywającym i naturalnym liderem, Jest gotów zaryzykować życie, by ratować przyjaciół, rodzinę, obcych, a czasami nawet wrogów. Ma sarkastyczne i inteligentne poczucie humoru, swobodną postawę i zdobył szacunek wszystkich Olimpijczyków, w tym Artemidy (która nienawidzi mężczyzn), Dionizosa (który nienawidzi herosów przez to, co stało się z Ariadną) oraz Hadesa (który po prostu nienawidzi ludzi). Zdobył również zaufanie i szacunek Rzymian z Obozu Jupiter (który zwykle nie ufają Grekom). Percy jest wierny i nigdy nie łamie danego słowa. Nie brakuje mu jednak wad. Percy bywa trochę porywczy, co znaczy, że ma problemy z kontrolowaniem złości i ma tendencję do robienia lub powiedzenia rzeczy zanim pomyśli, bez względu na konsekwencje, co powoduje że często wpada w kłopoty. Czuje się odpowiedzialny za wszystkich i wszystko, co poszło źle. Wygląd W książkach Percy jest opisany jako bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, o czarnych włosach i oczach o kolorze zieleni oceanu (czasem opisywanych jako niebieskich). Carter Kane twierdzi, że oczy Percy'ego są nieco przerażające. Percy nie jest zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu: drażni go, że ma pryszcze, nieuczesane włosy oraz, że jego zęby nie są idealnie równe. Właśnie dlatego tak łatwo wpadł w pułapkę Kirke w książce Morze Potworów. Mimo że książki zakładają, iż jest wysoki, nigdy nie zostało to do końca potwierdzone. Wiadomo tylko, że jest o cal niższy od Jasona. We włosach miał siwe pasmo — niemiłą pamiątkę po trzymaniu nieboskłonu w Klątwie Tytana, ale, jak stwierdziła Annabeth, zniknęło w Znaku Ateny. Mówi się, że Percy staje się tak przystojny, jak jego ojciec, Posejdon i chyba dlatego też Meduza chciała zamienić go w posąg, aby móc go wiecznie oglądać. Na początku serii Percy był kiepski w lekkoatletyce, jednak po treningach w Obozie Herosów stał się bardzo sprawny i umięśniony. Nie wie albo nie chce tego przyznać, ale spora liczba dziewczyn uważa, iż jest niezwykle przystojny. Nawet Hazel stwierdza, że „przypomina rzymskiego boga”. Tak samo uważa Kalipso, zapytana przez Percy'ego, czy jest w nim zakochana: Umiejętności Ogólne umiejętności * 'ADHD '- jak większość półbogów, Percy ma ADHD. W jego przypadku nie jest to choroba, ale odruchy bitewne, które mogą uratować mu życie w walce * 'Dyslekcja '- umysł Percy'ego jest zaprogramowany na starożytną grekę, więc ma kłopoty z czytaniem po angielsku. Ten język służy mu jedynie do porozumiewania się z innymi. * 'Inteligencja '- mimo, że Annabeth nazywa go "Glonomóżdżkiem", czasem sama musi przyznać, że jest dość bystry: pokazał to np. w walce z Chrysaorem, Prokrustesem czy lwem nemejskim. * 'Siła woli '- Percy ma ogromną siłę woli - nie rozpuścił się w Styksie i wytrwał bez zwariowania w Tartarze Umiejętności półboga * 'Hydrokineza '- ponieważ Percy jest synem Posejdona, może kontrolować wodę * 'Zdolności indukowane przez wodę '- Percy może być suchy w wodzie (chyba że tego nie chce), przebywać na dnie oceanu (gdzie temperatura zmiażdżyłaby każdego innego człowieka). Woda daje mu także ogromną siłę, np. w pierwszej części potrafił pokonać o rok starszą Clarisse, swojego nauczyciela i najlepszego szermierza - Luke'a, a nawet zwyciężyć boga Aresa. * 'Hydrogeneza - '''półbóg potrafi także sam przywoływać wodę, ale wyczerpuje to dużo jego siły. Jego pierwszy "popis" miał miejsce w walce z telchinami, kiedy spowodował wybuch wulkanu i obudził Tyfona. Sam zaś wyleciał w powietrze i zginąłby, gdyby bogini Hera nie zesłała go na wyspę Kalipso. * '''Sny '- Percy potrafi widzieć w nich sytuacje, które rozgrywają się gdzieś indziej, a nawet takie sprzed kilku tysięcy lat, np. rozmowę nimfy Zoe z Heraklesem czy historię Dedala. Magia * 'Łącze empatyczne '- heros ma je ze swoim przyjacielem Groverem, który utworzył je, aby przekazać informacje i prośbę o pomoc * 'Piętno Achillesa '- po kąpieli w Styksie Percy był odporny na wszystkie rany na całym ciele z wyjątkiem krzyża. Utracił tę umiejętność, przenosząc boginię Junonę przez rzekę. * 'Czasowa nieśmiertelność '- kiedy był na wyspie Kalipso, nie mógł umrzeć. W końcu musiał jednak opuścić Ogygię, zgodnie z klątwą wydaną przez bogów. * 'Panowanie nad Mgłą - '''w mniejszym stopniu Percy potrafi panować nad magiczną zasłoną, tak jak jego przyjaciółka Hazel. Pierwsza nieudana próba odbyła się w "Bitwie w Labiryncie". Nie udało się mu, ponieważ "ofiara" (Rachel Dare) potrafiła widzieć przez Mgłę. Jednak w opowiadaniu "Singer of Apollo" (którego nie wydano w Polsce) udaje mu się omamić śmiertelnika dla powodzenia misji. Ciekawostki * Nie lubi granatów (zapewne przez to, że są to święte owoce znienawidzonej przez niego bogini - Hery. * Jest jedynym znanym półbogiem z książek Ricka Riordana, którego przyrodnie rodzeństwo jest potworem. * Jego znakiem zodiaku jest lew. * Nie skończył klasy drugiej liceum. * W opowiadaniu ''Singer of Apollo, którego nie wydano w Polsce, Percy zwisa z billboardu w niebieskich bokserkach. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Fantastyka Kategoria:Percy Jackson Kategoria:Rick Riordan Kategoria:Olimpijscy Herosi Kategoria:Apollo Kategoria:Wymyślony bohater Kategoria:Literatura młodzieżowa Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Półbogowie greccy Kategoria:Obóz Herosów Kategoria:Obóz Jupiter Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Zbawcy Olimpu Kategoria:Wielka Siódemka Kategoria:Załoga "Argo II" Kategoria:Dzieci Posejdona/Neptuna Kategoria:V Kohorta Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki